It is common for service providers to keep user information in a single table. This table may include the name of the user, login and password, address, credit card information, social connections, etc. However, when a malicious user breaks in through security and gains access to the user table, all the user information is compromised.
The service provider faces user dissatisfaction with the service if the users learn that their information has been stolen and has to take measures to protect themselves. Therefore, it is important for service providers to secure user information and protect users from the misappropriation of data.